charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole Turner's Alternate Reality
In a last-ditch effort to win back Phoebe, Cole Turner created an alternate reality shortly after becoming an Avatar in 2003. History Creation On his 118th birthday, Cole remembered that Paige had been the first to notice that he'd somehow become a demon again when the Source possessed him almost a year earlier. With this in mind, Cole made contact with the Avatars and accepted their offer to join them after confirming the scale of their powers, subsequently intending to use his newly minted powers of Reality Warping to create a world in which Piper and Phoebe never met her. In the depths of his madness, Cole believed that had Paige not been in the picture, he and Phoebe would still be together. The Avatars' leader, Alpha, tried to talk Cole out of taking this step, given the risks involved. However, Cole was unwilling to listen, and finally talked Alpha into letting him use his new powers for personal gain just this once before joining the Avatars' collective. In this reality, Paige was killed by Shax shortly after Prue's death. Piper, distraught at the loss of her elder sister, abandoned virtually everything—including P3 and her marriage to Leo—in a kamikaze effort to hunt Shax down and avenge Prue's death. Cole is now the ruler of San Francisco's underworld, and lives in the manor with Phoebe with The Seer as his advisor and Darryl as head of security (Phoebe having cast a spell to secure Darryl's allegiance to prevent Cole from killing him). Back to Belthazor Shortly after creating this reality, Cole was surprised to learn from Alpha that as a result of this spell, he'd not only lost his Avatar powers, but also nearly all of the massive arsenal of demonic powers he'd picked up from the Demonic Wasteland. Instead, he was Belthazor. Cole was initially taken aback that he'd lost his invincibility, but considered it an acceptable risk. He now believed that he and Phoebe were at their best when he was half-demon. Much to his surprise, he discovered that in this world, he and Phoebe had long since fallen out of love with each other, even to the point of openly cheating on each other. They were only still together because Phoebe wanted to protect Piper from being killed by Shax as well. Paige arrives Meanwhile, Paige had caught a cold after being flung into the bay in an unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Cole by herself. When she sneezed, she briefly orbed into a void outside of space and time where Avatars lived. At the exact moment Cole cast the spell, Paige sneezed and survived the change. She was in considerable danger, having lost her active powers. For instance, when she tried to visit Phoebe in the manor after reuniting with this world's Piper and Leo, Darryl would have killed her had Leo not orbed her out in time. Paige, Piper and Leo soon realized that Cole had displaced this reality's Cole meaning he was Belthazor in this world, and thus not invincible. They stormed the manor, where Paige cut off a piece of Cole's flesh. After making the potion, they slipped back into the manor later that night. However, Cole had been waiting for them. He blasted them to the ground with an energy ball and took the potion. On a hunch, Paige had Phoebe take the hand of an unconscious Piper. The chandelier shimmered, heralding the reunion of the Power of Three. Paige orbed the potion out of a surprised Cole's hand. Just as she was about to throw it, Phoebe took it from her. Cole didn't think that even then, Phoebe could bring herself to kill him. However, after staring Cole down, Phoebe threw the potion and vanquished Cole, restoring the rightful timeline."Centennial Charmed" References Category:Magical locations